Indiana (IE)
Offically''' The Indiana Republic', commonly known as '''Indiana '''is a human and ghoul created nation in the former state. Residents of Indiana are known as Hoosiers. The derivation of the term is disputed, but one hypothesis has "Hoosier" originating from a frontier greeting, a corruption of "Who's here?". The state's name means "Land of the Indians", or simply "Indian Land". This name itself dates back to at least the 1760s, but was first applied to the region by Congress when the Indiana Territory was incorporated in 1800, separating it from the Northwest Territory. History [[The Indiana Republic History| ]][[Indiana Republic History|''Indiana Republic History]] Indiana, the 19th state to join the Union. It was part of the Midwest Commonwealth during the reform of the nations states and politics. Indiana's government was populated as being dominated as Independent after the 2011 Indiana State Reforms for its Supreme Courts destruction of the 4th amendment. Indiana was also home to Vault-Tecs factories that produced most of its Eden utilities. Indiana's alarmed at 3:00 PM, leading most of population to flee Indianapolis, Gary, Fort Wayne, New Albany, Jeffersonville, only to be killed in the numerous attacks. Radiation fell across the land, destroying the entire crop and cattle. Crime ran wild trough the state, from Lafayette to Richmond. Evansville, unscratched by war became a heaven for travelers and trade. It was also an important gate way from the south into the north, with having all other bridges destroyed or dangerous. Local dams and locks were converted to be hydroelectric plants to power the city. Raiders harassed the city, and eventually took the city and bridge in a coup. Citizens regained the town in a day. Evansville established the 'Southern Indiana Provisional Government" that began opperations to unite cities along the Indiana side of the Ohio River and create a militia to defend from raiders and criminals, collect taxes and monitor commercs. Over this course and time, another Government in Lafayette, Indiana began to form to create another Provisional government to united the cities on the Wabash river. In 2137 Both governments eventually meet and agreed on the formation of the Indiana Republic and establishing Indianapolis as its capital, at the time a small camp on the outskirts of the city. Ghouls, who were loyal to the Indiana Republic were deployed into the capital, finding that the canal had swollen over the amounts of creators inside the city. Ghouls inside the city had devloped a society of a commonwealth, to maintain themselves from raiders. With diplomatic reasoning, the scouting party lead Indianapolis and its ghouls into the Republic of Indiana. Indiana grew back to its state borders by 2193 with a serious problem of Raiders and criminals, most being part of the Klu Klux Clan who rejects the ghoul population and lead slavery operations inside the nation. Tell Cities Vault-Tec plant of Eden products was found in 2195, an amount of 2,000 units of the Garden of Eden Creation Kits were found in the underground warhouse and serveral connected facilities. It is suspected that more Eden products are still unfound across the state, in unhatched warehouses. 40% of Indiana's crops are stollen each years, with 20% destroyed by raiders. Radiation levels in crops are low, but rations between the population is regulated to avoid sickness. More plants were needed for the exploding population in Indianapolis, which had become plaugued with crime and slums but with also industry. Indianapolis became the most poluted city in North America over night. Society was at its all time low, poverty was at its highest in Indiana. Politics & Government ndiana is heavily dominated by conservative politics, with heavily inquality in wealth and rights in the outer regions, which out populate the inner more liberal Indiana. The current government, controlled by the Optimates Nationalist Party, which is a heavily conservative outer provinces of Indiana who are strictly conservative southern Christians. Indiana, the actual state is by mostly liberal, electing the Populares Liberal Party which is the minority in the entire national Senate and House. The Populares support having peaceful relations with outsiders, and seek peaceful expansion. President Victor Creed (PLP) signed a treaty with Oil City in the intrests of the Populares, while the Optimates want to expand militantly and cut off Oil City from is desire of Mobile City. '''The Indiana Rho '''is the offical currency of the Hoosier State, its symbol is the Chi Rho (☧) to depict Indiana's religious faith and is placed on every stamp, document and coin to remind that Indiana is founded on the faith. Category:Indiana (IE) Category:Regions Category:Nations Category:Irradiated Earth